1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of using a laser to produce a decorative appearance on the surface of a bumper. More specifically, the present invention relates to a laser alloying method to create a decorative alloyed layer on the surface of a bumper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automotive bumpers are often chrome plated in order to give them a shiny appearance. Such chrome plating is subject to corrosion and/or pitting. The present invention provides a method for producing a bumper with an alloyed layer that has an appearance equivalent to that of chrome and resistance to environmental conditions equivalent to that of stainless steel.
The present invention is directed to a process or method for producing a decorative appearing bumper surface. The present invention comprises applying a layer of precursor comprising chromium or nickel to a metallic bumper surface. The precursor layer is applied to have a thickness in the range of 50-75 microns.
The present invention further comprises irradiating the surface of a bumper with a laser beam while the bumper is moved relative to the laser beam in a preselected pattern. The irradiation occurs at a sufficient energy level and for a sufficient time to produce an alloyed surface layer on the bumper. The alloyed surface layer has an environmental resistance equivalent to that of stainless steel and a shininess equivalent to that of chrome.